robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat I
The Seventh Wars - Heat I was one of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat I was originally broadcast on December 27, 2003 on Five. *Because robots are considered newcomers if they have never fought in the UK Championship, Storm 2 became the only newcomer in history to be a seeded machine. *On a similar note, both Trax and Sub-Version are considered newcomers, despite having fought previously. *Heat I was nicknamed the "Heat of Doom" by The Steel Avenger, a sentiment shared by many. The heat's reputation mainly came from the presence of Supernova and Shredder Evolution, although Storm 2 was considered to be a more potent threat. Ironically, both robots who gave the heat its nickname lost in Round 1. *Heat I was the first (and only) occasion that a robot was Thrown Out of the Arena without the use of a moving weapon. *During Storm 2's campaign, it defeated three robots that wielded three different weapons - a horizontal flywheel in Supernova, a front-hinged flipping arm in Trax, and a bladed axe in The Steel Avenger. *Interestingly, Storm 2's stats show it has interchangeable weapons, whereas Tornado's weapons only say it has a 'chain flail' *Mayhem was the only robot in this heat that have never fought in a battle before. *This was The Steel Avenger's last appearance. Competing robots Newcomers Mayhem From Great Dunmow, Essex *Team Members: Richard Wenham & Alan Wenham *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.35m x 1.02m x 0.60m *Power: 750W electric motor *Weapons: High energy disc *Strengths: Strong armour *Weaknesses: Exposed wheels Storm 2 (seeded 16th) From Ipswich, Suffolk *Team Members: Ed Hoppitt, Tim Bence & Meral Kolac *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.67m x 0.78m x 0.68m *Power: 2 x Electric motors *Weapons: Lifting arm *Strengths: Unrivalled speed *Weaknesses: Often hard to control Sub-Version 1.1 From Argyll and Bute, Scotland *Team Members: Jamie Walker, Mitchel Hamilton & Jones Watton *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.75m x 1.43m x 0.63m *Power: 1.5HP cart motors *Weapons: Pneumatic spike & cutter *Strengths: Self righting *Weaknesses: Armour thin at rear Trax From Mablethorpe, Lincolnshire *Team Members: Shane Swan, Andrew Shepard & Paul Morton *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.82m x 1.20m x 0.76m *Power: 2800W electric motor *Weapons: Flipper & axe *Strengths: Unique flipper *Weaknesses: None found Veterans Rhino From Birstall, Leicestershire *Team Members: Russell Orton, Martin Crouch & Daniel Orton *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.67m x 1.32m x 0.79m *Power: 36V electric motor *Weapons: High pressure flipper & disc *Strengths: Very destructive weapon *Weaknesses: Driver needs more practice Shredder Evolution From Leamington Spa, Warwickshire *Team Members: Paul Hunt, Samuel Jones & Chris Organ *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.34m x 0.84m x 1.01m *Power: 24V electric motors *Weapons: Twin counter rotating discs *Strengths: Solid build *Weaknesses: Hasn't got any Supernova From Wallington, Surrey *Team Members: Suren Balendran, Nishani Balendran & Thuvaaragen Balendran *Weight: 95kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 1.02m x 0.68m *Power: 750W electric motor *Weapons: Spinning disc *Strengths: Fast with powerful weapon *Weaknesses: Thin armour The Steel Avenger From Colchester, Essex *Team Members: John Willoughby, Tony Bates & Jacky Willoughby *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.74m x 1.34m x 0.66m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic axe *Strengths: Tough with powerful axe *Weaknesses: High ground clearance Round 1 Mayhem vs Rhino vs Storm 2 (16) vs Supernova Storm 2 ran into Rhino tentatively, before circling around and slamming it at full force into the side wall, lifting the hefty robot clean off the ground. Rhino moved away and was attacked by Mayhem. However, Supernova came in and slammed Mayhem, knocking a tire off and halving Mayhem's manoeuvrability, before cleaving the remaining tire off to immobilise it. Storm 2 was flicked by Rhino's flipper, but did not land on its back. Rhino's flipper did not lower again, and Storm 2 charged into it, slamming it into the side wall once more, and then into Matilda's CPZ. Matilda turned, and her flywheel shattered the arena wall, lifting a section of it into the air. As Mayhem was counted out and thrown by the floor flipper, Rhino attempted to lift Storm 2, but the weight was greater and Rhino was raised off the ground itself, as Supernova charged in for an attack. Storm 2 now pushed the Sri Lankan machine into Sir Killalot, whose spinning disc sheared Sir Killalot's right track in half. Storm 2 then got behind Supernova and slammed it into the side wall, where it shook itself loose and promptly broke down. Storm 2 was the clear victor, with Rhino limping through alongside it. Qualified: Rhino & Storm 2 Shredder Evolution vs Trax vs Sub-Version 1.1 vs The Steel Avenger It was Sub-Version 1.1 who bore the brunt of the initial attacks, as Trax slid straight beneath it and Shredder slammed its disc's into its side. The Steel Avenger then entered, shoving Shredder into the CPZ. Shredder flew out of the CPZ, skidding to a halt against the opposite wall. Meanwhile, Trax threw The Steel Avenger over, with The Steel Avenger self-righting. Shredder Evolution attacked Sub-Version 1.1 again, before The Steel Avenger shoved them apart and axed Shredder Evolution's exposed wheel. Trax shoved Sub-Version 1.1 into the side wall and activated the pit, whilst Shredder was held over the flame pit by The Steel Avenger. Upon release, it attacked Sub-Version 1.1 whilst Trax fought The Steel Avenger, flipping it over again, with The Steel Avenger self-righting. The Steel Avenger struck several more times on Shredder Evolution as time ran out. Meanwhile, Trax pitted Sub-Version 1.1 on the cease, and the judges chose Shredder Evolution to be eliminated as well. Qualified: Trax & The Steel Avenger Round 2 Storm 2 (16) vs Trax Storm 2 slammed Trax into the side walls, lifting it off the ground from the impact. It then pushed it around, tentatively lifting it with its weapon, but continuing to slam it from all sides. Storm 2 pinned Trax against the side wall, lifting it off the ground, before slamming into the pit release and ripping it from the side wall. Storm 2 shoved Trax around until the end of the battle, which eliminated Trax, the valiant survivor. Winner: Storm 2 Rhino vs The Steel Avenger Rhino activated its flipper in an attempt to get through quickly, but it missed and The Steel Avenger landed five successful axe blows, pushing Rhino into the CPZ. Rhino pulled away and flipped again, missing but managing to catch The Steel Avenger in the gap between floor and flipper. Rhino pushed back, but The Steel Avenger landed axe blows, chopping a hole in Rhino's side. It activated the pit release and pushed Rhino near Mr. Psycho, who missed an hammer blow. The Steel Avenger managed to chop at Rhino again, before dragging it around the pit. The Steel Avenger nudged it tentatively, trying to line it up. Rhino flipped The Steel Avenger, but The Steel Avenger charged in beneath the flipper and pitted Rhino. Winner: The Steel Avenger Final Storm 2 (16) vs The Steel Avenger The Steel Avenger missed its axe blow, and pinned itself onto the arena wall. From there, Storm 2 attacked the sides of The Steel Avenger and rammed it around the arena, before shoving Refbot back several paces. The two robots charged, but Storm 2 slide beneath The Steel Avenger effortlessly and ran on. Storm 2 then charged into The Steel Avenger and ran straight into the side wall. The impact was so great that The Steel Avenger flew over the arena wall, bouncing onto the ground and rippling the sheet of protective plexiglass that surrounded the arena. Heat Winner: Storm 2 Special Event There was no special event for Heat I, with a summary of the first eight heats being shown in its place. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Heats won by a newcomer